The Second's Bride (English Version)
by Shirley Story
Summary: Have you ever think that among the four greatest male-hokages from konohagakure, why Senju Tobirama became the only unmarried one? This story will told you about Masashi Kishimoto's unrevealed story about the memoirs and love story of our Second Hokage, the greatest master of water release all time!
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer : Naruto and all their characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just an author who want to write my imagination :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

_"You just asked me what kind of things that can make me cry? Even the death of my parents and brothers couldn't made me cry. Why shinobi has to cry? I hate to hear a question with an irrational answer!"_

_-Tobirama Senju_

**Chapter 1 : The Encounter**

"Hey, wake up!"

That morning, I was surprised by a voice of an unknown boy. Without paying attention at my effort to woke up from my very-comfortable nap, He tried to shout as loud as possible and finally, his voice becoming quite clear to hear.

"Hey, wake up! You shouldn't sleep at this place! Hey, wake up!"

Now, the boy was trying to shake my body. Maybe, that was his reaction for my none-action. Perhaps He thought that I didn't want to wake up from my deep sleep. Slowly, I tried to open my eyes, to saw who was talking with me right now.

I had a trouble with my eyesight. I couldn't see an object clearly in a far distant. As a kunoichi, this was a great distraction because I lived in never-ended-war era, when shinobi had to fight so hard to got whatever they wanted. I realize, maybe that was the boy's reason waking me up. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a silhouette of a 9-years-old boy with a shaggy hair.

"Oh mean! Have you wake up yet?"

And the boy tried to pull my hand, forced me to wake up. I was grimacing a little and tried to sit. Finally, I woke up from my deep sleep this morning. And also, I took my hand back from him.

Now I could see the boy clearly. That boy, I thought I had ever met him before. He had a fair skin with a white shaggy hair and a pair of sharp crimson eye. He wore a navy vest and brown-stripped trousers, tied with a black rope in his waist. The boy gave me a sharp gaze with his crimson eyes.

_'Is he, an Uchiha?'_

I tried to pay a lot of attention on his eyes. It was a crimson eyes but ir was different with sharingan. There were nothing inside his crimson eyes. Differ with Uchihas, they had three (or two or one but I've never seen four) spots which looked similar with a coma who called 'tomoe'. I ever saw them in a battlefield.

"What are you looking at?"

The boy's question made me so surprise, it was force me to bring back my focus on him who standing in front of me right now. His eyesight made me quite uncomfortable.

"Err, nothing" I said simply.

Now the boy paid a lot of attention on me. He looked at me from my head to toe like he had never seen a human before and it made me scare of him. I knew it wasn't a good thing to took a rest in this area. This area was a borderland between Senju, Uchiha and my clan, Hagoromo.

"And you? What are you looking at?" I ask the same question as him.

I thought my question had made him quite surprise.

"What are you talking about? It's me who have to ask, What are you doing here? This is a dangerous place!" The boy seemed annoyed.

"Take a rest" I answered his question simply.

"What? Take a rest here? Are you dumb or you don't understand anything? I repeat my words. This place is DAN-GER-OUS!" He used a different tone in his last word.

"Hey! I know this is a dangerous area" I also used a different tone in 'dangerous' word. "I think even the newborn child already known it"

"So, if you have known about it, why you still laid down in this area?" Are you really stupid or..."

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid! We don't know each other but you already calling me stupid" I gave him a hard protest.

That boy. I didn't know why. He gave me a strange smile (i didn't know what's the meaning of his smile, but I thought he was laughing at me or he was mocking me?)

"If you're not stupid, why you choosed to take a rest in this area?"

"Emmm..."

I thought he said a right thing. This wasn't a save place for laying around. Also, I didn't remember why I decided to take a rest in this place.

"Somebody's coming" said the boy suddenly. Soon, he took me to hide the bushes nearby. He also put his hand on my mouth to avoid us making some noises.

From my glance inside the bushes, I could see two big man walking in front of us. That men seemed unaware of our presence. I tried to look at their armor. That's it! They were my dad's bodyguards from Hagoromo Clan but unfortunately I didn't remember their name. I guess they came here to looking for me.

_'Oh My! How long I have slept here?'_

I changed my look to the boy beside me. His crimson eyes stared at them sharply. He kept following their movement with his sharp eyes until that men had walked further.

My breath started to running out. He put his hand so tight on my mouth. I was trying to get away from him, to make me breath normally.

"Ssh! They're not going farther. Don't move!" He spoke to me slowly as he put his hand tighter than before.

All that I could do was only sighing. His grip was so strong and it was quite hurt. I just followwed his instruction as I tried to took the oxygen as much as I could. I thought I had gotten a lung disfunction in this long 10 minutes.

At least 10 minutes long, He set me free from the bushes (I thought I was reborned!). I still catched my breath, then I looked at the boy. His sight still on the way where that Hagoromo men had already disappeared.

"They have been gone from our view a long time ago but why you just set me free right now?" That was my first words towards him when I had managed my breath. "By the way, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing" replied the boy toneless. "Just go home!"

The boy stood in front of me and walk away. He kept walking without paying attention on me who still sitting at the ground.

"Oh! And one more thing.. " He looked down at me. "Don't sleep everywhere! This earth isn't yours"

Huh! That boy! Finally, I had found a word to describe his attitude. He was an arrogant boy. Or, should I said he was a rude boy? But however..

"Thank you!" I said it loudly to made him hear my voice. Because now he had already quite far from me.

I could see he smiles to me vaguely. I didn't know what kind of smile was that but I was pretty sure He really smiled at me.

"Hey, I haven't introduce my self to him!"

I looked at him again and surprisingly he had already gone.

'_Does he a shinobi? I'm sure a normal people will not disappear as fast as him'_

Wait a minute. If he was a shinobi, which clans he belonged to?

"Nozu! Here you are!"

Suddenly I turned around. Such a familiar voice and I found my older brother, Nozomi not far from me.

"Bro, what's going on?" I walked towards him. He came with 3 bodyguards from our clan.

"You went too long and Dad started to worry. Dad and I thought someone from Senju or Uchiha had arrested you. I have told you before. Never look for the herbs in the borderline area" He answered my simple question with a long words.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't find the herbs in our area because of the type of soil doesn't support it to grow the herbs. The soil in these borderline area supports better. Look!" I reached out my pocket. "I have found the flower of water lily, the most important herbs at all"

"Fortunately, they didn't suspect or arrest you. Dad was so worry. He also told his men to looking for you"

'What? Dad told his men to look for me? So.. I was true. The men before were my dad's bodyguards'

"But it's okay. I have found you.. Hey? What's wrong with your clothes? Did you fall down?" Nozomi asked me.

"Emm.. yes.. I fell when I was trying to pick the cherries. But it happened in our area. Don't worry" I answered him quickly when I was looking at his worry face. I was lying to him. Actually my clothes were dirty because I hid inside the bushes with that white hairboy.

"Huh! Be careful next time! You haven't control your chakra well. You must to learn more!" He grabbed my hand. "Let's go home!"

"Eh.. seriously? You will train me to control the chakra today? Bro, please train me until I can do it perfectly" I asked him excitedly. I wished he will grant my wish.

"Of course" he replied me soon. "Let's go home and we'll make a medicine for mom" he smiled to me.

"All right!" I replied him excitedly and looked at the flower inside my hand. "If we have found this. Mom will get well soon"

-8-8-8-

"Tobirama, where have you been?"

The boy with his white shaggy hair looked at someone who called him. A taller and older boy was walking towards him. The boy had a tanned skin, a black short-bob-styled hair and he wore a white usual kimono clothes with a black armlet in his wrist.

"I went to the borderline area. There was a girl laid down in that place. Fortunately I came on time. The next minutes, two men from Hagoromo passed by. They didn't know we were there" explained the boy named Tobirama.

"Wah.. you're so kind! You helped that girl!" Said the black-short haired boy happily.

"Brothers, come in! Dinner is ready!"

The black haired boy waved his hand towards a smaller boy. That boy had a half black and white hair. "Okay Itama. Thanks!"

"Let's come in, Tobirama!" Said the elder boy, Hashirama to his younger brother.

"Yep" answered Tobirama soon. He looked at his older brother. His brother was giving a mischievous smile towards him.

"Don't give me such a smile like that" He said to his brother nonchalantly.

"Hahahaha.. I will give you a better smile if you stop pouting everytime!" Hashirama pat his brother's shoulder.

"Hmm.."

This time, Tobirama replied his brother with a sincere smile.

_'I guess I have ever met the girl before. But, where was it?'_

Tobirama tried to remember it, while the girl's face still on his mind.

_'Is she also a shinobi?'_

-8-8-8-

I didn't know how long it had been since I was helped by the white haired boy. Emm.. I guessed it happened two weeks ago. If I remembered the date correctly.

This morning I got the same task from my dad. I had to looking for herbs to made my mom's medicine. Mom had been sick for two weeks. Her body was so weak until we found her unconscious one day.

I walked down in the forest slowly. Little by little, the sunlight pierced through the trees, brought a warm and bright atmosphere this morning. This was so different with my house. I sighed as I remembered the latest condition in my home during these 2 weeks. My dad, he kept hitting many things inside our house as he yelled "That bastard Butsuma Senju! I will give you a huge revenge!". I just heard it from my room and it scared me a lot. I didn't know who is Butsuma Senju. Dad also yelled 'I will make you feel the worst pain ever!" As he hit some tree trunks in our yard. He looked so depressed with my mom's health. Either do my brother and my younger sister, Hana.

I knew that the man named Butsuma Senju was the leader of Senju Clan. But I had never met him before. I just saw his face in a painting. Wait a minute.. a painting?

I stopped in the middle of the street. I just realized I never saw the painting again. The painting of Senju Family. I remembered there were 6 peoples inside. Their father, Butsuma Senju was a man with a big body and tanned skin. He had a shoulder-length black hair. Their mother, the only woman in their family, was a woman with fair skin, crimson eyes and long white haired. They had 4 sons but I just remembered their faces vaguely. I guessed there were a boy with black hair, brown hair, half-black-and-white hair (The boy attracted me so much. When you had ever seen a boy with different hair color?) and..

A boy with white hair.

I stunned. For a long time, I just realized, the white haired boy who I met before in the forest was similiar with the boy in the painting. But was that true I remembered the painting well?

'srakk'

"Hmm?"

I looked at the bushes behind me automatically. I dare myself for looking what's behind the bushes.

'srakk'

"Ups!"

Unfortunately, my skill for hiding was so bad. I stepped on a dry leaf. I didn't know why I didn't see it. I stunned, trying to feel the movement from the voices. Once again, I tried to see who was the man behind the bushes.

"Just get out of your place! You don't need to hide no more!"

I keep stunned. I had to train my self more how to hide myself. However, there were another thing which made me so surprised. The voice of that guy was familiar. I walked closer to him, to see who was him actually.

That shaggy white haired boy with a pair of sharp crimson eyes who I had meet 2 weeks ago now standing in front of me.

We were met again by fate. This encounter felt so odd for me.

_To Be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Hello readers! This is my first fanfic. It will be a romantic and hurt/comfort story. I try to write an exciting story about Tobirama Senju because I adore him so much!! :)

I also make an OC in this story. Could you please tell me how she's look like?

I hope this chapter will give you a lot of curiosity to know what will happen next ;)

I write this fic in a past form. Because I think this story is similiar with tale or legend. I also apology for a lot of gramatical errors in this story. I have written this story in bahasa but I also want to share this story more. That's why I decided to translate this fic to English :)

At least, I wish you can enjoy reading this story.. you could write your thoughts about this fic in the review column.. I'm looking forward to read it!! ,

See you on the next chapter! ;)


	2. He is Tobirama

Disclaimer : Naruto and all their characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just an author who want to write my imagination :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC, OC mis-typo(s)

Rated : M

**Chapter 2 : He is Tobirama**

I walked towards him. Why I said this encounter felt so strange? Because in recent days, when I was looking for some herbs in this place, I had never met anyone and when I met someone here, how it supposed to be him? The white haired boy who I met two weeks ago. From my point of view, He didn't care I was standing there. When I walked nearer, I knew that He was looking for something inside the lush bushes.

"Emm, hello" I greeted him awkwardly. "Emm.. what are you doing here?" I asked him politely.

The boy kept silent. He was still looking for something inside the bushes (I didn't know what was that. Maybe he was looking for his piece of soul. It seemed like he would be died if he didn't find it) without paying attention at my greeting.

'_This boy really really make me anxious'_

I thought my greeting was quite polite for two people who didn't know each other so well. But he had helped me two weeks ago.

'_Okay! I give up!'_

"I want to say thank you. You have helped me two weeks ago. I guess you still remember it, right?" I tried to talk to him. Actually I was waiting for his respond from my words.

"I still remember" murmured the boy shortly without looked at me. "You are welcome"

Huh!

I sighed heavily. I walked and squated down beside him to paid attention on what he was doing right now. The boy seemed so serious until his forehead frowned.

"May I know what's your name?" I asked him. "I think it will be inconvenient if I keep speaking to you without knowing your name. I think you feel the same way"

Finally the boy turned his sight at me. He still looked same with two weeks ago. His eyesight was so sharp (or maybe it would be right if I said his eyesight was always so sharp), as if he felt the presence of his enemy nearby.

The next minute, he ignored me back and put his focus on what he did before.

"My name is Nozu" I lend my right arm in front of his face. For a minute, I saw the boy stunned while He was looking at my hand in front of his face. It didn't happen longer, he was back to looking for something inside the bushes immediately.

'_Oh My! This boy trully... I just had well-meaning, to introduce my self to him. Only that..'_

"Why you introduce yourself to a stranger?" Said the boy suddenly. His voice was quite heavy for the boys at his age. It made me surprised.

"How it can be like that?" I felt annoyed. "You didn't answer me, so I say my name first"

'srakk'

There was a piece of paper fell down from the boy's lap. The paper landed smoothly on my feet. I took the paper and read what was written on it.

There was a picture of saga leaf. Complete with the additional information about the characteristics of the plant.

'_Wait a minute? Saga leaf?'_

"This is your paper" I gave the paper to him. "Are you looking for some herbs? Am I right?" I asked him.

The boy seemed quite surprised when he heard my question. He looked at me and paid a lot of attention to me, with his sharp crimson eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him suddenly. I felt quite inconvenient with the way he looked at me.

"How can you know that this is a medical herbs?" He asked me as he took the paper from my hand.

"Hehe.." I laughed softly. "I am a charlatan" I joked. "You can call me charlatan if you want" I continued my word as I still laughed softly.

He glanced at me. I could saw that the boy smiled to me.

"Heh, so who had been wounded? You are looking for the saga leaf for him/her, right? Saga leaf doesn't grow perfectly here. So it'll be difficult to find" I started to looking at the bushes.

"My older brother" answered the boy shortly.

"Why was he wounded?" I asked one more time.

"He was pierced by a poison arrow" answered the boy without looking at me.

"Eh, wait a minute! How many days it has been?" I asked him worriedly.

"Why do you want to know it?" The bisk asked me with unfriendly tone.

"Hmm, he got a wound from poison arrow?" I murmured by myself as I stand without answered his question before. "Please wait for me here!"

"Where do you want to go?" Asked the boy spontaneously.

"Hmm.. just wait for me. Don't go anywhere!" I said. I walked to the forest hurriedly as I smiled.

I knew exactly what kind of medicine for someone who had a wound from poison arrow and where I could get the herbs easily. I was a medical shinobi. I learnt a lot about medical herbs and I remembered it quite well. Hehehe.. To be honest, I was the best kunoichi at medical ninjutsu from Hagoromo clan.

I thought, this time I could help that boy.

-8-8-8-

It had been one hour since the girl named Nozu leaving him. Tobirama took a deep breath as He wiped away his sweat on his forehead. This morning was so hot and unfortunately he didn't bring any drinking water.

_'Great! My suffering for today is complete'_

"Nope! This isn't it!" Said Tobirama. He felt so annoyed. It had been 5 times he didn't recognize the morphology of saga leaf. All the plants who grew in the area seemed similiar. There were only 1 or 2 slight differences between them. Tobirama took a deep breath one more time. Last night, He followed his father to guarding the borderline area, to replaced Hashirama because his older brother was ill. He was lack of sleep. Maybe that was why he couldn't put his focus this morning.

Tobirama stunned. He sat on the ground to took a rest for a while. He already squatted there for 1 hour just to found the herbs.

'_Dad asked me to look for the herbs in this huge meadow, it drives me crazy!'_

He sat and stunned. He looked at the weeds in front of him. The breeze made their leaves dancing smoothly.

"So, her name is Nozu" Tobirama murmured to himself. He felt like he ever met her before, however he didn't remember exactly when and where they had been met.

Tobirama shooked his head. He looked down at the pile of papers beside him. He smiled lightly. He stood up and took those papers, then obseved it carefully.

"What am I thinking? I have to look for those herbs for my brother" He said slowly as he started to looked for those herbs in another bushes.

-8-8-8-

"This is the last!" I picked some krisan flower in that field. The field located not far from where the white haired boy waited for me. "Time to back!" I kept walking towards to the borderline area.

When I arrived, I smiled as I looked the boy was still waiting for me. He wanted to listen to my words. He didn't go to another place even this area wasn't suitable for growing medical herbs. From his identification method, I knew this task was a new one for him.

"Have you arrived, eh? It has been so long"

'_Hah!? _

I stood in 500 meters far from him. I also had tried to hide my presence. But how could he knew that I was here? Even without turning around his head. It couldn't be done by a normal people.

'_Is he also a shinobi?_' I wondered inside.

I walked towards him. The boy didn't turn around, he was still looking at something inside the bushes with dirtier hands. I smiled. This boy kept looked for those herbs. I guess he didn't understand that it couldn't be found here.

"Hey! Stop looking for an impossible thing" I tried to talked with him. But he ignored me.

"Hei, don't you hear what I've said?" I asked him one more time.

"I'LL NEVER GOING BACK BEFORE I FIND THOSE HERBS FOR MY BROTHER!"

I was surprised with his tone of voice. I noticed his face. He looked so serious. However, behind his seriousness, I knew that he was exhausted. There were black circle on his low eyelid and his gaze looked so tired.

"It's impossible to find those herbs if you don't give your best" I said it jokingly. But what I had been said was true. It needed 100% of focus if you wanted to looked for medical herbs in this huge forest, moreover if you didn't have enough skill to distinguished them.

"You are still searching it here because I asked you to wait for me here. Am I right?" I asked him again.

His forehead frowned, but He gave me none respond.

"I have told you.."

"If you don't have any business with me, it will be better to keep quiet and go away!"

I was so surprised with his tone of voice. His voice made me cringed. It felt like he pushed me away with his inner aura. I didn't know what kind of aura was that but it successfully made me scared until I dropped my basket which full of herbs. Those herbs was falling apart to the ground.

I realized that I shouldn't said something like that to him. He faced a difficulty and I kept teasing him. I squated, tried to collect those herbs and put them inside my basket.

Slowly, I walked towards him and gave the basket in front of his face. "This is some medicine for poison arrow wound. You don't have to look for it anymore" I felt guilty. "Sorry for making you annoyed"

The boy stunned. He looked at the basket for a moment.

"You give this for me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"None of my family got a wound from poison arrow. This is for you" I said as I kept trying to smile (Even I was so scared with him). However I was so glad that I could help him. "I have told you that I am a charlatan! You forget it?"

Now I could see the boy looked guilty. I didn't know why. Maybe because he yelled at me before.

"It's okay! I forgive you. Come on! Take this" I pushed the basket nearer to him. "I wish your brother will get well soon"

His sight turned more friendly towards me afterwards. Now He looked at the basket with a strange look. I think he felt hesitate, whether I really wanted to helped him or do the worst thing, gave a fake herbs.

"Why you keep looking at me like that? I have walked so far and climbed a lot of trees only to collect this and you don't want to take it?" I started to feel upset. The boy seemed always suspicious on everything.

He kept silent.

Finally he decided to took the basket with some frown on his forehead. "Thank you" He said quietly.

"You are welcome, emm.."

"Tobirama" said the boy shortly. "That's my name"

"Wah!" I cheered happily, just like I won a lottery (and for what?)

"Tobirama, since today, I am your friend and you are my friend. Don't be hesitate to ask for my help if we ever meet again. Cause maybe I'll ask for your help someday. Hehe" I said happily. I didn't know why but since I had known his name, it was not awkward anymore to talk with him. He just stood silent and watching me.

"Nice to meet you, Nozu" said boy suddenly.

"Yes, Nice to meet you too" I shaked his hand. I was so happy. Finally I could be his friend. I could called him with his name, Tobirama. Such a long name, huh?

"I have to go home soon and take care of my brother" said Tobirama.

"All right" I smiled. "I wish he'll get well soon! I hope we can meet again here tomorrow" I didn't know why I said something like that. Even he had a different character with me, I felt we could be completely match.

"Yeah.. if both of us have time, we will meet again here" Tobirama jumped to a tree trunk near us. "See ya"

"Ah! And you have to take a rest before getting faint" I yelled. I wished he could heared my voice although he already far away from me.

I just could watched his figured until he completely gone from my sight.

Tobirama, that boy must be a shinobi.

-8-8-8-

That night went as good as usual. After dinner, Tobirama decided to accompany his brother rather than anything. After took a medicine, which made from the herbs that Nozu gave to him before, Hashirama looked better. Tobirama kept an eye on his older brother who was sleeping right now. If he didn't took the herbs from Nozu, maybe his brother still suffering just like this morning,

"I'll stay here to take care of you. Sleep tight, Bro"

'BRAKK'

Tobirama felt so surprised. That was his father who opened the door roughly. Butsuma Senju soon opened the wardrobe when he stored all his metal armor and sword. He wore them as soon as possible. Tobirama just stunned, looking at the unusual action from his father.

"What's going on, dad? Is there any enemy coming? Uchiha?" Asked Tobirama spontaneously as he rose.

Without paid a lot if attention to Tobirama, Butsuma Senju was still wearing his armor. "Our plan to attack Hagoromo clan is changed. We got an info that the guard over there was weaker. We attack them tonight!"

Tobirama was so surprised. Butsuma senju looked at his second son.

"Tobirama, leave your brother here! There will be another senju member who take care of him. Go wear your armor! Tonight we will give them a revenge for Kawarama! Hurry!"

"Yes, dad" He didn't know why he said something like that.

"Go! Hurry! Dad will wait for you in the borderline area! We will slaughter them without any mercy tonight!" Butsuma Senju went out, leaving Tobirama and his brother inside the room.

Tobirama stunned. He stole a glance at his brother. Hashirama laid down, without knowing anything. If Hashirama knew it, there will be fight that couldn't be avoided between him and his father. Tobirama knew for sure that his brother will never be agree on this plan.

"I'm sorry, bro. I just can obey dad's order"

Tobirama stood up and opened his wardrobe hurriedly. He wore his metal armor. He also wore his head protector and grabbed his sword. He went out to the borderline area.

_To be Continued.._

-8-8-8-

A/N: Hello readers!! Please forgive me for long time update.. I have to continue this story in bahasa and update the english version.. it's quite difficult for me xO

And for this chapter, I just want to remind you that Nozu is a girl ;)

I use a strange name for her so I guess there will be a lot of you who think that Nozu is a boy, hehehe..

How about this story so far? Tobirama will go to Hagoromo area. Will he meet nozu there?

If you have any suggestions to make this fic better, just write in the comment column and I'll appreciate it so much.. :)

See you all on the next chapter! :"D


End file.
